


Ciemność

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciemność, która ich otaczała odkąd zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, przestała już być przerażająca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciemność

– Żałujesz? – zapytała w pewnym momencie, kiedy cisza znowu zaczęła jej przeszkadzać.

Ciemność, która ich otaczała odkąd zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, przestała już być przerażająca. Panika, którą Stella początkowo czuła, powoli przerodziła się w rezygnację i wiedziała, że teraz pozostało im jedynie czekać. Teraz ich przetrwanie przestało zależeć od nich – cała ich nadzieja leżała w reszcie zespołu, a oboje byli świadomi, na co ten zespół był gotowy dla każdego z grupy.

Mac się nie poruszył, ale wyczuła, że odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.

– Żałuję czego? – zainteresował się ostrożnie.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Tego, co zdecydowaliśmy godzinę temu – wyjaśniła z zakłopotaniem.

Milczał przez chwilę, chociaż nie wydawało jej się, że zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Może raczej szukał odpowiednich słów?

– Nie – powiedział wreszcie. – Są decyzje, których żałuję, ale tego nie.

Stella westchnęła. Ona nie była taka pewna ich decyzji. Bez trudu udało im się obliczyć ile powietrza było w tym sejfie i na ile czasu powinno im go wystarczyć. Jakkolwiek by nie liczyli, wiadomo było, że nie wystarczy im do czasu, kiedy drzwi automatycznie się otworzą – ich oprawca postarał się o to, by znali ten czas. Z drugiej strony – dla jednej osoby powietrza było aż zanadto.

– Nie tak sobie wyobrażałam własną śmierć – oświadczyła nagle, chociaż sama nie wiedziała czemu to powiedziała. Mówienie było jedynie marnotrawstwem tlenu, ale nie dbała o to.

– Wyobrażałaś sobie własną śmierć? – Mac wydawał się lekko rozbawiony.

– A ty nie? – zdziwiła się.

– Nie.

Powiedział to tak zwyczajnie, że musiała się uśmiechnąć, chociaż po nim mogła się tego spodziewać.

– Ja tak – powiedziała powoli. – Odkąd pamiętam zawsze uważałam, że umrę stara, schorowana i zapomniana przez wszystkich w jakimś podrzędnym domu starców.

Mac przyciągnął ją bliżej, więc oparła mu głowę na ramieniu.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu ja się nad tym nigdy nie zastanawiałem?

– Hm?

– Kiedy byłem w wojsku, nauczyłem się, że czasami jutro jest luksusem, na który trudno sobie pozwolić. Bardzo długo istniało dla mnie tylko dzisiaj. To ludzie, którzy stawali mi na drodze nauczyli mnie, że warto patrzeć trochę dalej.

– Teraz znowu ktoś stoi ci na drodze, prawda?

– Stoi. Ale właśnie dlatego nie zastanawiam się nad tym jak, czy kiedy umrę. To się stanie, czy mi się to podoba czy nie.

Stella zdawała sobie sprawę, że Mac wie o śmierci więcej niż ona kiedykolwiek zdoła zrozumieć. I nie chodziło tylko o jego żonę – dla Stelli największą różnicę robiła właśnie wojna. I była egoistycznie wdzięczna, że tym się różnili.

– A tobie ktoś stoi na drodze? – usłyszała jego pytanie.

– Chyba nie.

Wyczuła, że Mac chce coś powiedzieć, ale chyba zmienił zdanie. Wiedziała, że on podejrzewał, że między nią i Adamem coś się wydarzyło, ale nigdy dotąd tego nie skomentował. W końcu Mac był detektywem, a ona nie potrafiła i nie chciała zachowywać się jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. Zbyt szanowała Adama, żeby po prostu zapomnieć. Adam pomógł jej wtedy w sposób, którego najbardziej potrzebowała i wiedziała, że zawsze będzie mu za to wdzięczna.

– Nie tak jak tobie – sprecyzowała.

To zdanie dawało mu możliwość podjęcia tematu, gdyby tego zechciał.

Nie zechciał.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś musiała obawiać się domu spokojnej starości – oświadczył jedynie.

Stella przechyliła głowę, chociaż nie mógł jej zobaczyć i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Może masz rację – przyznała. – I wcale nie mam na myśli tego, że całkiem możliwe, że nie dożyjemy później starości.

– Oni nas stąd wyciągną – powiedział z przekonaniem.

– Mało który szef tak bardzo ufa swoim podwładnym – mruknęła.

Mac roześmiał się cicho.

– Mało który szef ma tak zdolnych podwładnych.

Też się roześmiała się. Niewielu znała ludzi, z którymi mogłaby się śmiać w obliczu śmierci.

– Z tobą to nie jest trudne – wyznała szczerze.

– Schlebianie mi niewiele nam tu pomoże – powiedział pogodnie, kiwając głową.

Szturchnęła go w ramię i przez chwilę znowu milczała, bo mówienie stawało się coraz trudniejsze.

– Wiesz, fajnie jest mieć szefa, z którym można się też pokłócić – zauważyła po kilku minutach.

– Szczęściara.

Stella westchnęła, bo wiedziała, że on nie miał aż takiego szczęścia do szefów.

Mac sięgnął do kieszeni i uruchomił komórkę. Chociaż ściany tego sejfu były metalowe, to ich sprzęt rzecz jasna był najwyższej jakości – przynajmniej na tym ich departament nie oszczędzał. Czasami udawało im się nawiązać kontakt z Dannym, który próbował otworzyć dla nich drzwi. Pułapka była jednak tak doskonale przygotowana, że od ponad godziny technicy starali się pokonać kolejne przeszkody uniemożliwiające im dostanie się do środka, ewentualnie wydostanie Stelli i jej szefa na zewnątrz.

– I? – Mac zapytał, kiedy na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Danny’ego. Ekran był zaśnieżony, głos słaby, ale sygnał był nadal na tyle silny, że udawało im się czasami porozumieć.

– Odblokowaliśmy dwa zamki. Pozostałe dwa nadal trzymają – odpowiedział Danny, a jego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

– Ile czasu?

Danny zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wiem, Mac. Ten facet jest dobry. Flack i Lindsey go złapali, ale nie chce mówić.

– Był tam, gdzie powiedziałem?

Danny kiwnął głową.

– Miałeś rację, on chciał żebyśmy go aresztowali. Czekał na nich.

– To znaczy, że uważa, że nie dacie rady otworzyć tych drzwi – Mac stwierdził oczywisty fakt.

– Tak. Bardziej zależy mu na zemście, niż na wolności. Gorzej, sam chce brać w tym udział.

– Dacie radę coś z niego wyciągnąć?

Danny westchnął.

– Robimy co się da.

W bladym świetle z ekranu komórki Stella widziała jak Mac i Danny patrzą na siebie w milczeniu, po czym Mac przerwał połączenie. Ponownie ogarnęła ich ciemność i Stella ponownie poczuła cień paniki, którą pamiętała sprzed godziny. Przez chwilę ciszę przerywały tylko ich coraz cięższe oddechy.

– Żałujesz? – zapytała prawie bezgłośnie, kiedy ta cisza znowu stała się nie do zniesienia.

Tym razem Mac nic nie powiedział. Oparł jedynie policzek na jej głowie i uścisnął jej dłoń.

Taka odpowiedź jej wystarczyła.

 


End file.
